Love Blind (TaoRis FF)
by Nixs Peach
Summary: Aku menyayangimu,dan aku juga sudah memaafkanmu ...Atas dosamu yang lain./Jika memaafkan adalah merelakan, maka akupun akan belajar merelakanmu untuknya... Untuk dia yang kau pilih.
1. Chapter 1

_Dimanapun, kapanpun, siang dan malam aku selalu memikirkan ini._

_Seberapa besar kau mampu memberiku cinta seperti yang kau janjikan ?_

_Seberapa banyak waktu yang mampu kau berikan tanpa mengeluh padaku?_

_Aku terlalu bodoh untuk tahu..._

_Dan menyembunyikan jiwa yang terluka...Agar kau tak merasa kehilanganku, sama sepertiku yang sudah kehilanganmu..._

_Aku hanya takut kau sendiri...Aku menyayangimu. Dan aku juga sudah memaafkanmu...atas dosamu yang lain._

_Jika memaafkan adalah merelakan,maka... Akupun belajar merelakanmu untuknya... Untuk dia yang kau pilih._

_Jika saat ini kau terluka dan hancur karenaku, jangan salahkan aku._

_Karna sebenarnya yang menghancurkanmu bukanlah aku, tapi keegoisan dan keserakahanmu._

_Maaf ? Sudah kubilang aku memaafkanmu, tapi untuk kembali...Aku tak bisa! Ada Dia... Dia yang selalu mencintaiku, memberi surga terindah untukku. Yang tak pernah kuragukan seberapa ia mampu memberiku cinta dan segala yang ia punya, untukku...Hanya untukku_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**Love Blind**

**.**

**TaoRis Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**Kris x Tao/ Chanyeol x Tao/ Kris x Lay**

**.**

**.**

**Hurt /Comfort/ Drama**

**Yaoi/ Thypo's/ Crime scene**

**.**

**.**

**No flame or Bash!**

**Don't like...**

**Don't read! Ok?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TaoRis Present**

_Inspiration _**: Day and Night by Gummy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_14 February 2013_ **

_Akhirnya, Ia jatuh terduduk dipinggir jalanan yang sudah semakin sepi itu, jelas ...ini sudah jam dua pagi,dan ia juga sudah berlari tanpa henti selama tiga jam,tidakkah itu hebat ?_

_Ia merengkuh tubuhnya sendiri yang rapuh, meskipun tak serapuh hatinya saat ini._

" _Hiks...Kenapa? Hiks..Kenapa kalian tega padaku hah! " teriaknya entah pada siapa._

_Seperti inikah rasanya kehilangan? Atau lebih tepatnya terkhianati oleh orang orang yang kau percayai ?_

_Tao- namja itu menangis dengan keras,tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dengan isakannya yang terdengar memilukan._

_Ia baru saja kehilangan jiwanya, saat melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana Dia-kekasihnya- bercumbu dengan orang lain- orang yang selama ini ia anggap saudara sendiri. Meneriakkan namanya berkali kali. Oh Tuhan...mungkin lebih baik jika ia tak melihatnya bukan ?_

_Tidak! Itupun tak adil untuknya..._

_Karna Tuhan sudah merencanakan takdirnya... Dan mengirim malaikat untuknya._

" _Hey...Kau tak apa apa ?" tanya seorang namja menepuk punggungnya._

_Ia- Tao-mendongak, menatap namja itu dan sedikit terkejut begitu tahu siapa namja itu._

" _Chanyeol hyung..."_

" _Kau mengenalku? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ? " tanya namja itu bingung. Tao menggeleng lemah, mereka memang tak pernah bertemu, tapi Tao masih mengingatnya saat dulu... Sang kekasih menceritakan tentangnya, tentang persahabatan Chanyeol dengannya._

" _Hyung...Hiks hiks,Aku...aku- _

" _Ya! Ya! Ishh! Malah pingsan. Sehun,bantu aku membawanya ke mobil..." panggilnya pada sahabatnya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu._

" _Kita mau membawanya kemana Chanyeol hyung ? Kita tak tahu dimana rumahnya ? "tanya namja yang dipanggil Sehun tadi begitu mereka sudah berada didalam mobil._

" _Kerumahku..."_

" _Hah ?"_

" _Kurasa ia mengenaliku Sehun,tak ada salahnya kita tanyakan dulu nanti setelah ia sadar " timpalnya menjawab kebingungan Sehun._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" _Eungh, Dimana aku ? "tanya Tao saat pertama kali membuka matanya dan berada disebuah kamar yang asing untuknya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan diri._

" _Kau sudah bangun ? "tanya Chanyeol yang duduk disofa tak jauh dari ranjangnya, dimana Tao masih berbaring disana. Tao menoleh kearahnya dan kembali menunduk begitu ia menyadari dimana ia sekarang. " Ini kamarku, semalam kau pingsan dan aku tak tahu harus membawamu ..." ia tak melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika melihat Tao yang kembali terisak. Ia berjalan mendekati namja yang lebih muda darinya itu,mendudukkan dirinya lalu menepuk pundak namja itu pelan._

" _Hey, Kau tak apa kan ? Apa yang terjadi padamu ? Kau boleh menceritakannya padaku jika kau tak keberatan euhm..._

" _Peach! Panggil saja aku Peach,hyung."potong Tao cepat, Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya mendengar nama itu._

" _Kenapa hyung ? Hiks ,Apa aku tak pantas untuk memiliki nama itu ?"tanya Tao disela isakannya. Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu ia menggeleng pelan._

" _Bukan, bukan tak pantas, hanya saja namamu itu unik, dan aku pikir...Kau memang pantas dengan nama itu Peach, Kau memang terlihat unik dan...manis. " entah ini hanya untuk menghiburnya atau memang tulus dari hatinya, yang jelas Tao merasakan sensasi nyaman dalam kalimat namja ini. Ia menunduk malu._

_Chanyeol meraih dagunya dan memaksa pemuda itu untuk menatap matanya._

" _Apa yang terjadi heum ? " tanyanya lagi penuh kelembutan_.

"_Kekasihku...hiks hiks...dia..." Tao tak mampu melanjutkan kata katanya dan memilih menerjang namja didepannya itu untuk menumpahkan air matanya lagi. Chanyeol sedikit kaget oleh pelukan Tao yang tiba tiba itu,namun sesaat kemudian ia membalas pelukan itu dengan hangat. Dan ia dapat merasakan sensasi jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat, ia menyadarinya..._

_Ia jatuh cinta pada namja ini pada pandangan pertamanya._

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_23 December 2013_**

**17.35 KST**

**.**

**.**

" Arrgghh! Hah hhhh... " Tao terbangun dari tidur siangnya dengan nafas yang terengah engah. Karna seperti biasa,mimpi buruk itu datang kembali. Mimpi dimana ia kehilangan segalanya, cinta, jiwa dan hidupnya.

.

.

Sepuluh bulan sudah berlalu namun tak sedikitpun ia lupa akan kejadian itu.

Dimana dihari Valentine itu Kris-_sang kekasih_-memberinya sebuah kejutan yang sangat berkesan padanya,begitu berkesan hingga ia tak mampu untuk melupakannya, walau ia sangat ingin.-**rasa sakit-**

Sebuah kejutan yang membuatnya tahu jika Kris bukanlah miliknya lagi.

Dan Kris memilih dia. Sekretarisnya sendiri yang selama ini sudah ia anggap keluarga.

"Hiks...hiks...Bodoh kau Zi Tao! Kenapa kau terus saja mengingatnya hah! Kenapa ? Kenapa harus sesakit ini ? Hiks hiks.."isaknya pilu. Dia meremas dada sebelah kirinya, berharap sesak didadanya itu bisa hilang.

" Begitu bodohkah aku jika aku memilih diam ? Begitu butakah cintaku padamu _ge_, hingga aku seakan membutakan hatiku pada pengkhianatanmu ?" gumamnya lagi.

" Tidak, aku tidak bodoh _ge_, hanya saja... Aku tak mau kau merasakan sakit seperti apa yang kau torehkan padaku saat ini, hiks" ia melanjutkan monolognya sembari menatap ponselnya yang kembali bergetar. Tujuh pesan dan dua belas panggilan tak terjawab, dan itu hanya dari satu nomor, nomor yang ia hafal- _bahkan diluar kepala_- siapa pemiliknya. Disela isaknya, Tao menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

" Tidak! Dan aku tak lagi buta pada cintamu Kris _ge_, karna ada dia...

Dia yang selalu memberiku cinta. Dia yang membuatku kuat menghadapi kenyataan ini, dan membuatku jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya,padanya.

Hanya padanya..."bisik Tao sebelum ia menjawab panggilan di ponselnya itu.

" _Hyung_, Aku masih sibuk sekarang, nanti saja akan aku kabari lagi oke ? " ucap Tao riang tanpa memberi kesempatan pada sang penelfon untuk bersuara. Dan tak lama kemudian ia menutup sambungan itu. Ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya lalu memasukkan buku buku pelajarannya kedalam tas sekolahnya, setelah selesai ia beranjak kekamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah merasa cukup rapi saat ini, Tao segera melangkah keluar dari kamarnya yang berada diseberang kamar Kris, atau bisa dibilang kamar yang ditempatinya saat ini adalah kamar tamu.

Setelah mengunci kamarnya ia berniat langsung keluar rumah sebelum ia melihat kamar Kris yang sedikit terbuka. Ia mengernyit, tak biasanya Kris pulang sesore ini.

Sedikit menguatkan hati, ia melangkah menuju kamar itu dan melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu, tak ada orang,hanya saja terdengar suara gemercik air dari kamar mandi,Kris sedang mandi. Memutuskan untuk masuk,Tao menghela nafasnya saat sampai ditengah ruangan itu,rasa sesak itu kembali terasa didadanya.

Dulu...Ia selalu menghabiskan malam malamnya disini,dikamar ini bersamanya. Menikmati bisikan dan desahan serta menghirup harum tubuh yang selalu membuatnya melayang itu. Namun sekali lagi itu dulu.

Saat ia masih merasa memilikinya, memiliki cintanya. Cinta seorang Kris.

Tao melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang Kris,disentuhnya bed cover warna biru itu pelan,lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya disana. Matanya mengedar keseluruh ruangan itu,semuanya tetap sama, rapi dan bersih.

Ya, Kris memang seorang yang sangat rapi dan disiplin.

Hanya saja semua terasa asing dan tak lagi penuh kehangatan seperti dulu. Tak ada lagi harum tubuh mereka yang tertinggal seperti sebelumnya. Tak lagi ada bingkai indah kenangan mereka yang dulu selalu ia pajang dikamar ini bahkan tak ada lagi candaan ataupun gelak tawa dikamar ini sejak saat itu.

Tao masih terdiam, matanya tertutup perlahan saat kenangan demi kenangan itu kembali mengusik otaknya. Sakit ,sesak dan perasaan kecewa yang mengerikan kembali menusuknya jiwanya,ia menghela nafas beratnya.

Tak mau terus terkurung pada memori itu, iapun segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju jendela,membuka kordennya dan dapat dilihatnya suasana senja kota Seoul yang berkabut di pertengahan Winter tahun ini.

CEKLEKK!

Tao masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya saat pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka,menampilkan seorang Kris yang masih mengenakan bathrobnya.

"Tao..." ucap Kris lirih, ia sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Tao dikamarnya. Namun rupanya Tao tak mendengar dan masih sibuk dengan dunia lamunannya. Kris tersenyum dan berjalan mendekatinya dengan pelan,dan sesaat kemudian ia sudah melingkarkan kedua tangannya diperut _namja _itu, ia memejamkan matanya menghirup aroma cologne dari tubuh yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Kris dapat merasakan jika untuk sesaat tubuh Tao menegang oleh gerakannya yang tiba tiba itu dan ia mencoba berfikir jika Tao hanya kaget saja.

Tao melepas pelukan Kris pelan, ia membalikkan badannya menghadap Kris,lalu tersenyum manis. Senyum yang justru membuat hati Kris berdenyut sakit. -_Tao menolaknya lagi_.-

" Tumben _gege _sudah pulang ? "tanya Tao datar lalu berjalan menuju sofa single yang ada di pojok ruangan itu dan mendudukkan dirinya disana.

" Euhm, "jawab Kris yang kemudian membuka lemari pakaiannya. Ia mengambil pakaiannya.

" _Gege _sudah makan ?,"tanya Tao lagi. Kris hanya menggeleng.

" Perlukah Tao-

" Tak usah Tao. _Gege _sebenarnya hari ini...

" Ada meeting lagi ?"potong Tao cepat. Dan dapat Tao lihat wajah Kris yang kikuk saat ia mengangguk. Ia tersenyum tulus, " _Gwaenchana gege_..." timpalnya. Lalu ia meraih tas selempangnya yang digeletakannya di ranjang Kris dan menyandangnya.

" Kau mau kemana ? " tanya Kris melihat Tao yang tampak rapi. Tao menoleh, " Ah ya sampai lupa, _Gege_... Tao malam ini akan mengerjakan tugas dengan Xiumin _hyung_ dirumahnya, jadi mungkin Tao akan menginap disana,boleh kan ? "tanyanya pada Kris. Kris hanya mengangguk tanda ia mengijinkannya.

Tao tersenyum senang lalu berjalan mendekati Kris.

_Cup_

-Tao mengecup bibir Kris sekilas.

" _Gomawo gege_...hehehe. Bye bye _gege_,semoga malammu menyenangkan.." ucap Tao seraya melangkah meninggalkan Kris yang masih membeku ditempatnya

" Tao menciumku..." gumamnya lirih sambil menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja dicium oleh Tao itu.

Hanya sebuah kecupan ringan,namun itu sudah cukup membuat dadanya berdesir hebat. Ia sadar bahwa rasa cintanya pada _namja _itu tak pernah hilang dari hatinya. Meski kini tak lagi seperti dulu, tak ada lagi ciuman, ataupun pelukan hangat darinya,apalagi hingga melewati malam dengan desahannya. Tidak,itu takkan terjadi lagi...karna Tao kini selalu menolaknya,menolak sentuhannya.

_Sejak sepuluh bulan yang lalu..._

Dipandangnya punggung _namja _itu hingga hilang dari pandangannya, ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum menyunggingkan senyumnya, senyuman penuh gurat kekecewaan.

Samar ia mendengar kekehan _namja _itu entah dengan siapa,sepertinya ia sedang menelfon seseorang, yang jelas bukanlah dengannya. Karna sekali lagi sudah sepuluh bulan ini Tao menjauhinya.

" Hehehe, oke _hyung_, Tao bisa kok,bilang Jung _ahjussi _untuk menjemput Tao ya..." suaranya terdengar manja pada orang yang diajaknya bicara, dan lagi lagi- Kris merasa dadanya berdenyut sakit.

Senyum itu, nada manja itu... Tak lagi untuknya.

" _Mwo_! Jadi kau sendiri yang menjemputku _hyung _? Ishh oke oke Tao turun sekarang, wait a minutes oke? " teriak Tao yang langsung melesat keluar dari apartement mereka.

_Begitu sakit oleh sebuah kesalahan. Ya...Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat,dan tak jarang penyesalan itu datang saat kita sudah tak mempunyai lagi kesempatan kedua._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan di musim dingin ini semakin menambah hawa dingin disenja yang sudah merangkak menjadi malam itu. Dan berada didalam kamar dengan menyalakan pemanas ruangan dengan suhu yang tinggi mungkin adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Dan disinilah Tao berada,duduk manis dengan segelas coklat hangat ditangannya. Matanya tak lepas dari tetesan air hujan yang menyirami bunga bunga kecil ditaman buatan yang terletak disamping kamar tempatnya kini berada. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, berusaha menyingkirkan perasaan lelahnya_,lelah pada kebohongan yang ia tutupi selama ini_.

Kembali disesapnya coklat ditangannya itu pelan,seolah ingin hanyut oleh rasa manis dari minuman kesukaannya itu.

Mengabaikan seseorang yang sedari tadi tengah menciumi bahu dan dadanya yang terekspose itu penuh sayang.

"Eunghh...Chanyeol _hyung_, Bisakah aku meminum coklatku dulu euhmhh.…"ucapnya sambil mendesah pelan saat ciuman _namja _itu beralih kelehernya.

Chanyeol- _namja _itu tersenyum,lalu sedikit bergeser untuk menyamankan posisinya yang tengah memangku kekasihnya itu. " Memang kapan _hyung _melarangmu meminum coklatmu heum ? " ucapnya dengan senyum menggoda. Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, tanda ia sedang kesal yang justru membuat Chanyeol terkekeh gemas dan mengecup bibirnya cepat. Tao menunduk malu, menutupi wajahnya yang merona oleh perlakuannya itu,Chanyeol kembali tersenyum.

" Hey, Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Peach ? Kau terlihat banyak melamun euhm ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi _namja _panda itu lembut. Tao mendongak menatap Chanyeol, lalu ia disesap lagi coklatnya itu.

"Aku sedang memikirkanmu _hyung_, memikirkan tentang hubungan kita "jawab Tao kembali mengedarkan pandangannya keluar jendela, -_hujan diluar semakin_ _deras_.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, " Apa maksudmu heum?" tanyanya tak mengerti,ia lalu menyusupkan wajahnya keceruk leher pemuda panda itu,kembali menghirup harum tubuh _namja _yang sudah tujuh bulan ini menjadi kekasihnya. Tao menghela nafas beratnya.

"Aku hanya sedikit bingung padamu _hyung_, kau tahu kan jika aku masih tinggal bersama 'dia'. Tapi kenapa _hyung _tak pernah bertanya alasanku tetap tinggal bersamanya? Kau juga tak terlihat marah padaku, tidakkah _hyung _cemburu ataupun takut aku akan kembali padanya ? Atau... Kau tak sungguh sungguh mencintaiku _hyung_? "tanya Tao beruntun tanpa melepas pandangannya dari titik titik air yang mengalir di luar jendela kamar itu.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya di perut Tao, dihirupnya lagi harum tubuh itu. Dan seperti candu,aroma tubuh itu selalu menjadi penenang dari segala kegelisahan jiwanya, dan membuatnya ingin terus memilikinya.

" Bohong jika _hyung _bilang tidak cemburu saat kau berada satu atap dengannya, _hyung _juga takut kau berpaling padanya lagi. Tapi... _Hyung _mencintaimu Baby, sangat mencintaimu. Jadi _hyung_ juga harus mempercayaimu bahwa kau takkan mengkhianati kepercayaan _hyung _" jawab Chanyeol tenang tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya dari leher jenjang itu.. Tao memejamkan matanya, ia menghela nafas panjangnya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

" Bagaimana jika kekasihku itu adalah salah satu orang terdekatmu, atau bahkan keluargamu _hyung _? Apa kau masih akan mencintaiku dan mau mempertahankanku? Selama ini aku tak pernah bercerita tentangnya padamu,jadi bisa dibilang aku membohongimu _hyung._ Apa kau tak kecewa padaku?"tanya Tao sendu. Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu ia menggeleng pelan.

"Tentu saja tidak Baby. Seperti apapun masa lalumu,_hyung _tak mempermasalahkannya. Karna yang terpenting adalah sekarang dan seterusnya kau hanya mencintai _hyung_,dan itu sudah cukup buat _hyung _untuk selalu mempertahankanmu Baby, dan kenapa _hyung _tak bertanya padamu tentang kekasihmu? _Hyung _hanya yakin jika suatu saat kau akan mau menceritakannya pada _hyung _saat kau sudah merasa siap …"jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Tao meneteskan air matanya,ia sungguh terharu oleh sikap Chanyeol yang begitu tulus padanya. Inilah yang membuatnya dengan mudah melupakan kesedihannya.

Chanyeol sangat lembut dan penuh perhatian padanya. Sikapnya,perlakuannya,dan juga sentuhannya. Tao sangat suka, Tao sangat menyukai semua yang ada pada diri Chanyeol.

Dipeluknya dengan erat _namja _tampan itu.

"Aku...Hanya takut kehilanganmu _hyung_."ucapnya lirih. Chanyeol tersenyum, didorongnya tubuh kekasihnya itu pelan sekedar untuk melepas pelukannya, lalu ditatapnya wajah sendu itu dengan tatapan tulusnya. Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya sekali lagi, " Tak akan! _Hyung _janji tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendiri Baby Peach. _Saranghae _My Baby Peach..." ucap Chanyeol penuh cinta.

" _Nado saranghae hyung..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Baby, Apa kau tidur heum ? " tanya Chanyeol sambil membenarkan letak selimut mereka. Tao hanya bergumam tak jelas dan makin membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Chanyeol. Tubuhnya yang masih polos terasa begitu hangat saat bersentuhan dengan tubuh Chanyeol yang juga belum mengenakan pakaiannya.

" Baby...Tak bisakah malam ini kau menginap disini ? "tanya Chanyeol lagi. Tao menggeliat kecil lalu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang sayu. " _Waeyo hyung _? "tanyanya kemudian.

" Malam ini akan ada pertemuan kecil disini Baby. Sehun,Kai dan juga Kris akan berkumpul disini,mereka juga membawa pasangan mereka masing masing. Jadi... Bisakah Baby menemani _hyung_ malam ini ?" pinta Chanyeol lembut.

Tao sedikit terkejut mendengar nama Kris, namun ia segera menyembunyikan keterkejutannya itu, lalu menghela nafas panjangnya.

Ingin rasanya ia menolak permintaan Chanyeol, namun melihat wajah kekasihnya yang menatapnya penuh harap membuat Tao tak tega untuk mengecewakannya.

Tao tahu bahwa cepat ataupun lambat ini pasti akan terjadi,karna ia tahu dengan pasti jika Chanyeol adalah sahabat dekat Kris.

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan namun sukses membuat wajah Chanyeol menjadi cerah seketika.

" Gomawo Baby, _Jeongmal gomawo_.." ucapnya sambil mengecup bibir Tao lagi. Seolah masih belum puas pada kenikmatan yang baru saja mereka reguk. Bibir yang terasa bagai candu untuknya, membuatnya tak pernah bosan untuk terus menikmati sensasi manis dari bibir curve itu.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

" Jadi... Mana orang yang telah mampu membuat seorang Park Chanyeol ini takluk padanya heumm?" celetuk Kris begitu mereka berenam mendudukkan dirinya disofa panjang yang terdapat diruang tengah kediaman Chanyeol itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum, " Dia baru saja bangun tidur, mungkin ia sedang mandi saat ini " jawab Chanyeol santai.

Kris mengerutkan keningnya, " Huh?" menatap Chanyeol tajam seolah meminta penjelasan. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, " Yeah... Seperti yang kau lihat,kami baru selesai dan jangan khawatir Kris,akan kukenalkan Baby Peachku yang seksi itu pada kalian. "jelas Chanyeol dengan smirknya.

" Ckckck...Sejak kapan _hyungku _ini jadi pervert eoh?" goda Sehun pada Chanyeol.

" Sejak pertama menyentuhnya.." jawab Chanyeol memasang wajah inocent,membuat kelima orang itu terkekeh pelan. Sementara Kris hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

" Memangnya secantik apa sih kekasihmu itu ? Apa dia lebih cantik dari kekasihku ini euhm?"Kris sambil mengelus pipi seorang namja yang duduk disebelahnya itu dengan sayang-Lay. Membuat yang bersangkutan langsung menundukkan wajahnya malu.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, "Dia memang tak secantik kekasihmu Kris, tapi dia itu imut dan menggemaskan seperti anak kecil,dan aku suka itu,aku suka saat dia bermanja manja padaku,"jawab Chanyeol santai.

Entah kenapa wajah Kris tiba tiba mengeras,mendengar jawaban Chanyeol barusan, ingatannya jatuh pada sosok lain yang ia cintai selama ini,Tao.

Kejadian tadi sore kembali terbayang dibenaknya,ia tersenyum lalu meraih ponselnya untuk mengirim sms pada _namja _itu.

" Bisakah kau tak memikirkannya saat bersamaku Kris..." ucap _namja_ disebelahnya itu dengan dingin. Lay,-_sekretaris yang sekaligus kekasih_ _Kris_-tahu betul jika saat ini Kris tengah memikirkan Tao. Kris mendongak menatap kekasihnya itu,ia lalu tersenyum, " Aku hanya khawatir padanya _chagi_...Tadi sore dia pamit padaku mau menginap dirumah temannya " jawab Kris sambil menaruh dagunya dipundak Lay.

Kelima orang itu terkekeh melihat mereka berdua, " Makanya _hyung_, jangan punya dua istri,nah kalau begini kau sendiri yang repot, "celetuk Kai yang langsung mendapat deathgalare gratis dari Kris.

PLETAKK!

" Aww,Kenapa kau menjitakku Kyungsoo _hyung_?" rajuk Kai pada Kyungsoo saat ia mendapat jitakan manis dari kekasihnya itu.

" Ya! Jangan menasehati Kris hyung! Memang kau sendiri tak suka selingkuh _eoh_?"ucap Kyungsoo menatap tajam Kai.

" Ishh,sudah kubilang aku tak selingkuh _hyung_,kau saja yang terlalu cemburuan "sergah Kai membela diri. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, " Terserah kau saja Kkamjong, tapi jika sekali lagi aku melihat kau masih suka menggoda _yeoja yeoja _genit itu,jangan salahkan aku jika aku benar benar meninggalkanmu!"pungkas Kyungsoo memasang wajah masamnya. Kai langsung memeluk kekasihnya itu untuk menenangkannya.

" Baiklah my Baby Soo,aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi, tapi jangan marah ya _chagie_..." rajuknya sambil menciumi pipi Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Dan semuanya hanya menatap geli melihat pertengkaran kecil mereka, yang bagi mereka itu sudah biasa terjadi dalam rumah tangga.#plakk.

" Haduuuhh, Pusing aku melihat kalian yang seperti anak kecil semua. Yak! Chanyeol _hyung_,lalu mana kekasihmu itu,kenapa lama sekali huh? " celetuk Sehun pada Chanyeol yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya dikursi itu,ia meletakkan secangkir coklat yang masih mengepulkan asapnya. Tak lama kemudian dua orang maidnya datang membawa beberapa botol minuman dan juga makanan ringan untuk teman temannya itu.

"Dia masih mandi Sehun, kau ini kenapa penasaran sekali padanya huh? Bukankah kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya? "jawab Chanyeol ringan lalu menyesap coklat hangatnya perlahan.

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya, "Bertemu dengannya? Kapan? Apa aku mengenalnya _hyung_...? " tanyanya semakin penasaran. Ia cukup yakin jika selama ini ia tak pernah melihat Chanyeol bersama orang lain,apalagi sampai mengenalnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, " Apa kau ingat saat kita menolong seorang _namja _yang pingsan dipinggir jalan beberapa bulan yang lalu euhm? "ucapnya balik bertanya. Dan semua mata menatapnya yang sedang berusaha mengingat ingat kejadian itu.

" Maksudmu _namja _yang kau bilang sedang patah hati karna kekasihnya selingkuh itu? Astaga _hyung_! Jadi _namja _panda itu? " lagi lagi semua mata menatap penasaran kearahnya. Bahkan Chanyeolpun ikut heran saat ia menyebut kekasihnya _namja _panda.

" Heumm? "

" Euhm, maksudku dia kan memiliki lingkaran hitam disekitar kantung matanya,jadi kupikir ia lebih mirip seperti panda _hyung_." jelasnya kemudian. Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar alasan Sehun barusan. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya,namun tidak termasuk Kris yang justru mengeras ekspresinya mendengar penuturan Sehun. Dan lagi,ingatannya jatuh pada sosok _namja _yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikirannya, Tao.

_Tao-nya juga mempunyai lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya._

" Euhm,Kau benar Sehun,dia memang lebih mirip seperti panda,pandaku yang imut tentunya.."ucap Chanyeol sambil membayangkan wajah kekasihnya itu. Ia kembali tersenyum.

" Dan kalian tahu,jika ternyata dia juga sangat menyukai panda,dan mungkin jika aku memintanya memilih antara aku dan binatang kesukaanya itu,maka ia akan lebih memilih pandanya itu huh! " lanjutnya lagi dengan nada melas yang dibuat buatnya,membuat semua orang kembali terkekeh geli oleh tingkahnya. Sejak kapan seorang Chanyeol menjadi manja seperti ini huh?

Dan lagi,Kris menegang saat mendengar cerita Chanyeol barusan,kenapa semua yang diceritakan oleh Chanyeol tentang kekasihnya itu mengingatkannya pada sosok Tao. Kembali ia meraih ponselnya,ia benar benar tak tenang akan keadaan _namja _itu,apalagi sampai detik ini Tao tak membalas satupun pesan yang dikirimkannya. Ini aneh baginya,karna biasanya Tao akan segera membalas pesannya,atau bahkan menelfonnya setiap kali ia menanyakan keberadaannya. Ia mulai menempelkan ponsel itu ditelinganya begitu ia sambungkan ke nomor _namja _panda itu,mengabaikan tatapan tak suka dari _namja _disebelahnya itu,Lay.

Dan Kris kembali menelan kegelisahannya saat telfonnya tak terjawab oleh yang bersangkutan. Ia menghela nafasnya berat sebelum ia menoleh pada Lay yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan luka.

Ya,siapa yang tak terluka jika saat kau berada disamping kekasihmu,dan ternyata dia tengah memikirkan orang lain?

" Maafkan aku Lay,aku hanya cemas karna ia sama sekali tak membalas pesanku.."ucapnya pada Lay. Lay hanya diam tak menjawab,ia berusaha untuk tak membuat mereka sebagai obyek pembicaraan dalam reuni kecil itu,karna dia juga sudah sangat lelah dengan semua ini.

Kris tahu jika Lay sangat terluka olehnya,tapi ia juga tak bisa melepas Tao seperti keinginan Lay. Ia masih mencintai Tao,sangat. Dan mungkin kini jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Namun sayangnya ia juga tak mampu untuk memilih salah satu dari mereka. Ia dari mencintai keduanya,dan mereka mempunyai peran penting dalam hidupnya. Jikalau bisa,maka Kris ingin mereka dapat berjalan seiring dengannya. Tapi, apakah yakin itu bisa dilakukannya tanpa melukai hati salah satunya?

Kris berusaha bersikap wajar saat semua mata memandang kearahnya dan Lay saat ini.

.

.

.

.

" Astaga _hyung_! Kenapa lama sekali kekasihmu itu huh, aku jadi makin penasaran seperti apa sih wajah kekasihmu itu? " gerutu Kai mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tegang itu. Chanyeol menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya yang masih tertutup itu, sedikit melongokkan kepalanya hingga ia sedikit berteriak memanggil kekasihnya itu.

" Baby Peach, kau belum selesai euhmm? " panggilnya lembut. Tak ada jawaban,namun Chanyeol tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu mendengarnya. Ia lalu membalikkan wajahnya menghadap kearah teman temannya. " Mungkin dia belum selesai Jong in"ucapnya kemudian.

" Hunnie, apa menurutmu kekasih Chanyeol _hyung _itu cantik eoh? " tanya seorang namja cantik bernama Luhan pada kekasihnya-Sehun.

" Seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol _hyung_, dia itu tidak cantik tapi dia itu manis dan imut,tapi bagiku kaulah yang paling cantik Luhan _hyung_..." jawab Sehun merayu kekasihnya itu,membuat wajah Luhan seketika merona. Ia mencubit pinggang Sehun hingga kekasihnya itu memekik pelan.

" Ishh, kalau kau mau menggodaku jangan disini Luhan _hyung_,tunggu sampai dirumah oke?" goda Sehun sambil bersmirk mesum,membuat Luhan harus menundukkan kepalanya, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin merona akibat godaannya.

Dan lagi lagi hal ini membuat kelima orang lainnya terkekeh geli-_meskipun untuk Kris dan Lay_,itu hanya dibibir saja. Karna kenyataanya mereka tengah dalam kondisi hati yang tak baik-.

" Seperti apapun kekasih Park Chanyeol,kurasa kekasihkulah yang paling cantik. " ucap Kris mencoba mencairkan kondisi hati Lay yang buruk karenanya tadi. Lalu tanpa aba aba ia meraih dagu kekasihnya itu dan menyatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman.

Hal ini hanya berdampak pada kelima orang lainnya yang hanya bisa sweatdrop pada kebiasaannya ini. Sedangkan Lay yang mendapat ciuman tiba tiba itu hanya bisa pasrah dan berusaha mengimbangi permainan lidah Kris,dan tentunya dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

Dan tepat saat itu tiba tiba...

CEKLEKK!

Pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka,dan seseorang yang keluar dari kamar itu harus langsung mendapat suguhan pemandangan hot ini. Dia-Tao- cukup tersentak saat melihatnya, seketika ia menunduk dan pura pura tak melihat adegan itu.

Sementara Lay yang memang duduk berhadapan langsung dengan pintu kamar Chanyeol, merasa lupa bagaimana cara berkedip untuk beberapa saat begitu melihat siapa yang keluar dari kamar Chanyeol. Ia mencengkram lengan Kris kuat kuat sebagai bentuk keterkejutannya.

Wajahnya yang semula memerah sempurna,berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Dan Kris yang menyadari hal ini menjadi heran dan mau tak mau ia melepaskan ciumannya dan ikut menoleh kearah pandangan Lay.

Dan ia... Merasa kehilangan seluruh oksigen diparu parunya begitu ia mengetahui hal apa yang menyebabkan Lay seperti itu.

Dan seketika... Ia merasa seperti seekor sapi yang berada dibawah tiang penjagalan.

Sakit yang amat menyiksa,dan ketakutan yang membuncah saat kemudian ia melihat dia-Tao,_namja_ _yang sedari tadi memenuhi fikirannya_-menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol dan duduk dipangkuan sahabatnya itu.

" Tao..."panggilnya lirih, sangat lirih hingga tak ada seorangpun yang bisa mendengarnya,seolah suarapunnya juga ikut tercekat ditenggorokan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC or END?**

**Sebenernya ini Twoshoot, tapi aku mau liat responnya seperti apa dulu, coz sebenernya ff ini akan ada sedikit unsur_ crime _nya nanti dichap endingnya.**

**Jujur aku kurang yakin pada chap dua itu ya karna scenenya itu. Jadi masih belum pasti dilanjut tidaknya.#digampar  
**


	2. Hurts

_Pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka,dan seseorang yang keluar dari kamar itu harus langsung mendapat suguhan pemandangan hot ini. Dia-Tao- cukup tersentak saat melihatnya, seketika ia menunduk dan pura pura tak melihat adegan itu._

_Sementara Lay yang memang duduk berhadapan langsung dengan pintu kamar Chanyeol, merasa lupa bagaimana cara berkedip untuk beberapa saat begitu melihat siapa yang keluar dari kamar Chanyeol. Ia mencengkram lengan Kris kuat kuat sebagai bentuk keterkejutannya._

_Wajahnya yang semula memerah sempurna,berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Dan Kris yang menyadari hal ini menjadi heran dan mau tak mau ia melepaskan ciumannya dan ikut menoleh kearah pandangan Lay._

_Dan ia... Merasa kehilangan seluruh oksigen diparu parunya begitu ia mengetahui hal apa yang menyebabkan Lay seperti itu._

_Dan seketika... Ia merasa seperti seekor sapi yang berada dibawah tiang penjagalan._

_Sakit yang amat menyiksa,dan ketakutan yang membuncah saat kemudian ia melihat dia-Tao,namja yang sedari tadi memenuhi fikirannya-menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol dan duduk dipangkuan sahabatnya itu._

_" Tao..."panggilnya lirih, sangat lirih hingga tak ada seorangpun yang bisa mendengarnya,seolah suarapunnya juga ikut tercekat ditenggorokan._

.

.

.

.

**Love Blind**

.

.

**TaoRis Fanfiction**

.

.

**Kris x Tao/ Chanyeol x Tao/ Kris x Lay**

.

.

**Hurt /Comfort/ Drama**

**Yaoi/ Thypo's/ Weirdness/Failed stories**

.

.

**No flame or Bash!**

**Don't like...**

**Don't read! Ok?**

.

.

.

**TaoRis Present**

**Inspiration : Day and Night by Gummy**

.

.

.

.

**Note** : _Maaf banget low ini sangat lama updatenya,Jujur sempet pusing karna ni ff awalnya adalah sad ending,dengan sedikit crime scene uga. Tapi pas baca review kalian... hehehe... Aku jadi ragu ma endingnya. Aku bahkan sempet minta pendapat ama temen yang author di ffn ini ug,dan dia nyaranin buat ngeremake aja,ya udah jadi aq remake dan ni gak jadi twoshoot,karna memang gak memungkinkan low dibikin twoshoot. Dan ug ada beberapa hal yang perlu aq edit di chap 1. Moga chap ini gak terlalu mengecewakan ya..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

" Menyebalkan!" gerutunya sambil terus berjalan dan berakhir dengan ia yang menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol. Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan sang kekasih dan memasang wajahnya semanis mungkin, mencoba menepis segala luapan perasaan akibat pemandangan yang baru saja dilihatnya.

" Ada apa heum?" tanya Chanyeol dengan lembut begitu mendengar gerutuan _namja_ itu.

" Bajunya kebesaran _hyung_..." jawab Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya imut sembari menunduk dan merapikan kemeja hitam lengan pendek yang dipakainya.

" Benarkah? Oh maaf Baby,karena _hyung_ tak tahu pasti ukuran bajumu,jadi _hyung_ hanya mengira ngira saja ukuran yang pas untukmu sayang."ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah menyesalnya.

" Mungkin lain kali kau harus menuruti ajakanku untuk belanja bersama ku Peach, dan _hyung_ tak mau lagi mendengar penolakan darimu huh!"lanjut Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi sang kekasih penuh sayang, membuat orang yang bersangkutan tersipu malu.

Tao mengangguk samar." _Gwaenchana hyung_,aku suka kok... Aku suka semua yang kau berikan padaku. Jadi jangan khawatir _ne_..." timpalnya berusaha meyakinkan kekasihnya itu. Chanyeol tersenyum lega menatap sang pandanya.

" Ekhem! Jadi, kau tak mau mengenalkannya pada kami _hyung_? Jahat sekali huh!"ucap Kai pada Chanyeol,membuat kedua orang itu seperti tersadar jika mereka tak hanya berdua diruangan itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu, " Ah Peach,kenalkan ini sahabatku Kai dan itu kekasihnya ,Kyungsoo,dan itu Sehun dan kekasihnya Luhan,dan yang terakhir itu Kris dan kekasihnya Lay" ucap Chanyeol menunjuk satu persatu teman temannya itu memperkenalkannya pada Tao.

Tao tersenyum membungkuk sopan ," _Annyeong_...kalian boleh memanggilku Peach,senang berkenalan dengan kalian ."ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

Keempat orang itu tersenyum dan balas mengucap _Say hello_ padanya. Yang tentu saja minus Kris dan Lay. Karena yang terlihat dari mereka adalah wajah yang menegang menahan nafas. Atau lebih tepatnya mereka terlihat seperti seorang sandera yang tengah menunggu bom waktu yang akan meledak. Terutama Kris yang masih menatap Tao dengan tatapan tak percayanya.

Jika hanya kenyataan tentang Tao yang mengetahui dirinya berselingkuh,mungkin Kris takkan sekacau ini. Masalahnya sekarang adalah fakta jika Tao adalah kekasih Chanyeol,sahabatnya sendiri.

Bagaimana ia tersipu saat Chanyeol memujinya,bagaimana tatapan penuh cinta yang dulu hanya untuknya itu kini ditujukan pada sang sahabat, dan bagaimana selama ini _namja_ panda itu selalu menolaknya. Kini ia sudah mengerti semua jawabannya. Dan rasanya itu...sangat sakit.

Kini Kris juga mengerti bagaimana perasaan Tao dulu saat _namja_ itu mengetahui jika ia berselingkuh dengan Lay. Mungkin sakit inilah yang dirasakannya saat itu-atau mungkin lebih parah.

Apalagi sekarang Tao bersikap seolah ia tak pernah mengenalnya. Sesakit inikah rasanya terabaikan?

" Hai Peach,apa kau masih mengenaliku? Aku yang bersama Chanyeol _hyung_ menolongmu malam itu, kau ingatkan ?" sapaan Sehun yang ramah itu membuyarkan lamunan Kris.

Tao mengerjap dan menoleh pada kekasihnya seolah bertanya. Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan ucapan Sehun, "Kau takkan ingat Peach,karena waktu itu kau pingsan bukan?"jelasnya kemudian.

Dan hanya jawaban "Oh" yang ia dengar dari bibir sang kekasih. Tao tersenyum manis pada Sehun.

" Kau tahu,aku benar benar tak menyangka jika kaulah orang yang selama ini selalu diceritakan oleh Chanyeol _hyung_. " Tao mengerjap dan kembali menoleh pada Chanyeol, " Benarkah?"tanyanya pada Sehun dengan mengerjapkan matanya imut. Chanyeol terkekeh gemas dengan ulah pandanya itu.

" Hhh...Kau tahu,setiap kami bertemu,ia tak henti hentinya menceritakan tentangmu. Tapi ngomong ngomong setelah malam itu,bagaimana kemudian hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu? Maksudku apa kau langsung memutuskannya?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

Tao terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, seakan ia tak siap dengan pertanyaan itu . Ia kembali menoleh pada Chanyeol dan kekasihnya itu menganggukan kepalanya seolah mengijinkannya untuk bercerita. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan.

" Tidak, kami baik baik saja Sehun _ssi_..." jawabnya datar. Dan sukses membuat Kai dan keempat orang lainnya tersentak kaget. Dan lagi lagi minus pasangan Kris Lay yang nampak semakin menegang dibuatnya.

" Jadi maksudmu kau masih berhubungan dengannya?" tanya Kai mengerutkan keningnya. Tao tersenyum dan kembali menoleh pada Chanyeol, " Bisa dibilang begitu,dan bisa juga dibilang tidak."jawabnya masih memasang wajah datarnya. Namun jawabannya itu cukup membuat Kai dan teman temannya semakin penasaran.

" Jadi maksudmu,kau mau bilang jika kau hanya ingin mempermainkan Chanyeol _hyung_ begitu ? "vonis Kai dengan nada ketusnya.

Tao kembali tersenyum," Bukan begitu maksudku Kai _ssi_,maksudku adalah sampai saat ini aku masih tetap tinggal bersamanya." jawab Tao lagi.

" Apa? "serentak keempat orang itu berteriak. Lalu mereka menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol, seolah meminta penjelasan pada _namja_ itu

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sebelum kemudian ia bersuara. " Hemm, memang dia masih tinggal bersama kekasihnya Kai,tapi jangan khawatir,Peach tak lagi berhubungan dengannya. Benar begitu kan Peach?"sahut Chanyeol dengan tenang dan memandang kearah Tao seolah meminta keyakinan. Tao mengangguk mantab.

Dan lagi lagi keempat orang itu terkejut oleh jawaban Chanyeol barusan. Termasuk juga Kris dan Lay yang semakin menegang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Mereka hanya saling pandang.

" Astaga Chanyeol _hyung_! Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga kau mau saja menjadi selingkuhannya _hyung_? Dan bagaimana kau bisa yakin jika kekasihmu ini tak lagi berhubungan dengan kekasihnya dibelakangmu?"kini Sehun yang bertanya dengan nada tak terimanya. Dia benar benar tak bisa memahami jalan pikiran Chanyeol saat ini.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan lalu ia menatap Tao yang masih berada di pangkuannya itu. " Mungkin aku memang yang kedua,tapi percayalah, dia tidak pernah membuatku merasa jika aku adalah orang yang kedua ataupun menjadi selingkuhannya. Karena ia selalu menomorsatukan semua kemauanku Sehun..."jawab Chanyeol masih memasang wajah kalemnya. Senyum tak pernah hilang dari sudut bibirnya.

" Tsk! Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu _hyung_? Dan kau Peach, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kekasihmu itu memintamu akan kembali padanya? Apa kau akan kembali padanya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol _hyung_ _eoh_? " tanya Kai mengintimidasi.

Tao kembali tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan sahabat sahabat kekasihnya itu, ia sudah menduga sebelumnya tentang semua ini," Tentu saja tidak Kai _ssi_,karena alasan ku masih tinggal bersamanya adalah karena aku memang harus tetap tinggal bersamanya."jawab Tao dengan ringan. Dan kembali kelima orang itu,termasuk Chanyeol dibuat bingung oleh jawabannya.

Memang, selama ini Chanyeol sama sekali tak mengetahui tentang siapa dan bagaimana wajah orang yang disebutkan oleh Tao itu. Dan ia juga tak ingin memaksa kekasihnya itu untuk bercerita. Namun mendengar ucapan Tao,iapun menjadi ikut penasaran,tak bedanya dengan keempat orang lainnya .

" Apa kalian mau mendengar ceritaku ? "tawar Tao seakan mengerti jika orang orang di sekitarnya itu sedang menunggunya untuk bercerita.

"Kau tak perlu menceritakannya Peach,jika itu hanya akan membuat kau bersedih Baby..."cegah Chanyeol yang tak ingin kekasihnya itu mengingat masa lalunya.

Tao menggeleng pelan," Tak apa _hyung_,mungkin akan lebih baik jika mereka tahu siapa aku sebenarnya ..."jawabnya masih memasang senyuman tulusnya.

" Kurasa itu ide yang baik Chanyeol _hyung_,dengan begitu nantinya tidak akan lagi terjadi kesalahpahaman." Sehun menyetujui perkataan Tao yang kemudian diangguki oleh teman temannya yang lain.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pasrah," Tapi aku tak ingin kau menangis Peach..."ucapnya sambil menatap sendu pada kekasihnya itu.

Tao terkekeh pelan ." Tidak akan _hyung_,aku tidak akan menangis lagi,dan kalaupun aku menangis, aku tak perlu cemas karena ada kau yang akan selalu menghapus airmataku nanti _hyung_..."sahutnya pada sang kekasih. Chanyeol terdiam.

Tao bangkit dari pangkuannya dan berjongkok,ia meraih botol minuman dimeja itu dan menuangkan isinya pada gelas gelas kecil yang sudah tersedia.

Menghela nafasnya panjang sebelum ia memulai ceritanya ," Ya,meskipun aku sudah tak memiliki perasaan cinta padanya,aku tetap harus tinggal bersamanya. Itu karena dia adalah ...kakakku." Tao memulai, dan tentu saja itu bereaksi pada kelima orang lainya yang terkejut bukan main oleh pengakuannya.

"Sejak kecil aku hanya di asuh oleh ayahku dan saat umurku 8 tahun ayahku meninggal karena serangan jantung, lalu aku diadopsi oleh ibunya,dan kami menjadi saudara. Sebagai saudara,hubungan kami terbilang sangat hangat, hingga pada akhirnya aku sadar jika kami saling mempunyai perasaan yang lain. Perasaan sayang yang bukan untuk saudara, melainkan untuk kekasih . Dan diluar dugaan, Mommy justru menyetujui hubungan kami. Dan itu sebabnya kenapa saat kakak ku harus pindah ke korea ini dan membawaku ikut serta Mommy tak keberatan."lanjutnya lagi sambil menyerahkan gelas gelas yang sudah terisi minuman itu kepada satu persatu orang diruangan itu.

Dan saat ia menyerahkan gelas itu pada kedua orang itu- Lay dan Kris,Tao tersenyum manis, seolah olah ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka.

Dan senyuman itu mampu membuat Kris merasakan jantungnya seperti tertusuk oleh puluhan pisau berkarat,atau mungkin lebih sakit dari itu.

Sebisa mungkin dia menahan dirinya agar tak kehilangan kendali akan perasaan yang ditahannya saat ini.

Sementara Lay,pemuda itu hanya bisa menatap Tao dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sejujurnya ia merasa bersalah pada Tao karena telah menghianati kepercayaan _namja_ itu, namun ia juga merasa sakit hati karena melihat Kris yang terluka oleh penghianatan Tao saat ini.

_Hei,bukankah itu setimpal dengan apa yang telah mereka lakukan sebelumnya?_

"Dua tahun pertama tinggal di Korea ini,aku memang bahagia karena ia selalu ada untukku,namun lama kelamaan ia berubah dan semakin menjauh saat kemudian seseorang hadir di antara kami sebagai sahabatnya dan juga sebagai seorang yang sudah aku anggap seperti keluarga sendiri." Ia kembali pada posisi duduknya,namun kali ini Tao duduk disamping Chanyeol. Ia melirik _namja_ tampan itu sebentar sebelum meneruskan kisahnya.

" Awalnya,aku tak mau berprasangka buruk pada kedekatan diantara mereka,namun setahun yang lalu tepatnya sepuluh bulan yang lalu semuanya terjelaskan." Tao kembali memberi jeda, ia melirik ke arah Kris dan Lay yang tengah menahan nafas oleh setiap ucapannya, lalu ia tersenyum tipis.

" Hari itu adalah hari Valetine,dia_-kakakku-_ berjanji untuk makan malam dirumah dan merayakan hari kasih sayang itu bersamaku, namun hingga waktunya tiba ia tak juga pulang dan setelah ku telfon dia mengatakan jika ia sedang rapat. Entahlah, aku selalu percaya saat ia mengatakan alasan itu. Lalu kupikir tak ada salahnya jika aku yang menemuinya di sana dan sedikit memberi kejutan padanya, namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, karena justru aku yang mendapat kejutan yang luar biasa dari mereka,saat aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri mereka sedang bercinta diruang kerjanya." lanjutnya tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

Ketujuh orang diruangan itu seperti tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri. Terlebih Kris dan Lay yang tak menyangka jika sudah sejauh itu Tao mengetahui hubungan mereka.

" Sejak saat itu aku mulai sadar siapa diriku,bahwa aku tak lebih dari seorang adik baginya. Dan kupikir jika aku akan menjadi orang yang jahat jika terus menghalangi kebahagiaan mereka. Itu sebabnya kenapa aku selalu menghindarinya,hingga kemudian.." kembali Tao memberi jeda pada ceritanya, ia melirik kearah Chanyeol yang kini wajahnya memerah menahan amarah.

" Ada seseorang yang dengan tulus menawarkan kebahagiaan yang lain kepadaku." Tao tersenyum pada kekasihnya.

" Jadi maksudmu,selama ini kau hanya menganggap Chanyeol _hyung_ seperti pelarian begitu?" tanya Kai masih kurang puas oleh penjelasan Tao.

Tao berdecak pelan," Awalnya memang begitu,karena kupikir tak ada salahnya aku menerima orang lain disaat kekasihku tak lagi setia kepadaku,namun lama kelamaan aku menjadi sadar jika aku benar benar jatuh cinta padanya,pada orang yang selalu memberiku seluruh cinta dan waktunya tanpa pernah mengeluh, seseorang yang selalu memberiku apapun bahkan sebelum aku memintanya. Seseorang yang mampu menyembuhkan lukaku dengan kasih sayangnya. Dan aku sudah berjanji pada hatiku untuk selalu setia kepadanya." jawab Tao panjang lebar,ia lalu meraih gelas coklat yang dibawakan Chanyeol tadi dan menyesap isinya pelan. Ia menjilat sudut bibirnya untuk menghapus lelehan coklat yang menempel disana.

Sedikit mengabaikan Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta. _Namja_ tampan itu mengulas senyum penuh kebahagiaan,lalu ditangkupnya wajah kekasihnya itu dengan kedua tangan besarnya. " Terima kasih Peach."ucapnya lalu mengecup pipi kekasihnya itu sekilas.

Tao mendesah pelan, " Akulah yang sepantasnya berterima kasih padamu _hyung_,untuk semuanya..."gumamnya kemudian. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu kekasihnya itu. Seolah melepaskan segala penderitaannya selama ini,dan ia begitu nyaman dengan keadaannya kini.

" Tapi Peach,kenapa sampai sekarang kau tak pernah mengatakan kepadanya jika kau tahu tentang perselingkuhannya? Kau tahu, jika aku jadi kau, sudah kupastikan bahwa aku akan membunuh mereka." ucap Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam itu dengan geram. Membuat kedua orang yang merasa sebagai tersangka dalam kasus ini -Kris dan Lay-meneguk ludahnya kasar.

Tao terkekeh,ia menggeleng pelan, " Aku tak bisa mengatakan semua itu padanya _hyung_, aku takkan pernah tega."

" Hah! Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau masih mencintainya Peach?" kini Luhan yang bertanya,_namja_ cantik itu juga tak kalah penasarannya,dan memang semua orang di ruangan itu sangat penasaran padanya.

Lagi lagi Tao menggeleng, " Tidak seperti itu _hyung_,aku hanya tak mau dia merasa bersalah kepadaku dan aku juga tak mau dia merasa kehilanganku saat ia tahu bawa aku tak mencintainya lagi. Aku takkan tega melakukan hal itu padanya,cukup aku saja yang pernah merasakannya _hyung_..."timpal Tao kemudian.

Dan seperti sebuah bom yang meledak, ucapan Tao barusan seperti meluluh lantakkan pertahanan hati Kris. Tangannya mengepal kuat menahan segala perasaan yang sedang berkecamuk dihatinya.

Ia tak pernah menyangka jika selama ini Tao mengetahui semua kebohongannya. Karena selama ini dia selalu berpikir jika semuanya baik baik saja. Karena Kris berfikir jika Tao terlalu naif untuk mengetahui semua itu. Dan ia... Salah besar.

Sungguh, ingin rasanya Kris berteriak dengan keras saat ini,untuk mencegah lebih banyak kalimat yang keluar dari bibir curve _namja_ itu. Untuk mengatakan jika ia masih sangat mencintainya. Untuk melarang Tao menjadi kekasih Chanyeol. Dan untuk mempertahankan Tao sebagai miliknya.

Namun ia tak bisa,karna Kris sadar bahwa ia lagi tak pantas melakukannya. Ia sadar betapa jahatnya ia selama ini,dan ia menyesal. Itu pasti.

_Tapi apakah itu tidak terlambat?_

"Aku memang sudah memaafkannya tapi itu bukan berarti aku masih mencintainya justru sekarang ini aku ingin dia lebih bahagia dengan orang yang dipilihnya. Aku menyayanginya _hyung_... Bagaimanapun dia adalah kakakku." Lanjut Tao, membuat kelima orang lainnya mengangguk mengerti.

" Astaga Peach,kau terlalu baik jadi orang _eoh_! Chanyeol _hyung_,apa kau tak marah dengan apa yang dialami kekasihmu itu huh?"seru Sehun dengan nada yang lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Mereka- termasuk Kris dan Lay-mulai memahami semuanya.

Chanyeol tertawa hambar,sejujurnya iapun sangat marah,tapi ia tahu jika itu hanya akan menambah kesedihan kekasihnya itu.

" Untuk apa aku harus marah Sehun? Justru aku merasa jika seharusnya aku berterima kasih padanya jika kami bertemu suatu saat nanti."timpalnya kemudian. Sehun mengernyit," Maksudnya?"

" Ya,karena jika ia tak berselingkuh mungkin aku takkan bertemu Peach,dan jika ia tak mengkhianatinya mungkin Peach takkan jadi milikku bukan?"ucapnya setengah berseloroh setengah berkata benar yang mau tak mau membuat yang lainnya terkekeh geli.

" Sudah sudah,kenapa malah membahas masalah ini huh? Kita berkumpul untuk bersenang senang,bukan untuk memikirkan hal hal yang sedih,dan lagian ini hanya sampai tiga bulan kedepan kok."pungkas Chanyeol.

" Hah? Maksudnya?" semua orang diruangan itu kembali dibuat bingung oleh ucapan Chanyeol.

" Euhm yah, karena aku hanya perlu menunggu sampai Peach lulus sekolahnya,dan kami akan segera menikah."jawabnya tersenyum renyah. Ia menoleh pada Tao yang hanya mengangguk mengamini ucapannya.

" Woaah! Jadi kalian sudah seserius itu? _Daebakk_!" seru Kyungsoo sambil bertepuk tangan senang.

" _Ne_,dan setelah dia sah menjadi milikku,maka takkan pernah kubiarkan ia untuk sekedar bertemu dengan kakaknya itu."timpal Chanyeol menyeringai setan.

Tao berdecak kesal," Ish, kau keterlaluan _hyung_.."gerutunya,membuat keempat orang didepannya itu kembali terkekeh. Keadaan tegang itu mulai mencair,pelan namun pasti mereka mulai menerima keadaan Tao.

Namun berbeda dengan keempat _namja_ lainnya,Kris tampak semakin tak kuasa menahan dirinya. Entahlah,ia tak tahu harus bagaimana...

Rasanya sesak dan sakit yang luar biasa saat mendengar jika mereka berencana akan menikah. Terlebih lagi saat Chanyeol mengatakan jika ia takkan mengijinkan Tao bertemu dengannya... Tak dapat ia bayangkan jika ia harus berpisah dari _namja_ panda itu.

" _Aigoo_ Kris Lay,kenapa sedari tadi kalian diam saja _eoh_? Ayolah... Kita disini untuk happy,jadi lupakan masalah kalian sejenak,oke? Mari kota bersulang."ucap Chanyeol mengangkat gelasnya tinggi tinggi dan diikuti oleh yang lain termasuk Kris dan Lay sendiri.

Memasang senyum palsu mereka dan memulai acara reuni kecil itu dengan canda dan tawa yang sumbernya tak jauh jauh dari kata menjahili pasangan baru itu,-Chanyeol dan Tao.

Mereka bercerita segala hal hal yang ringan,mulai dari kehidupan sehari hari,kebiasaan Chanyeol dimata teman temannya dan juga keisengan keempat teman temannya itu yang sering kali membuat Tao merona malu saat mereka menggoda pemuda panda itu.

" Ah benarkah itu Tao? Jadi Chanyeol _hyung_ baru menyentuhmu saat kalian sudah dua bulan jadian?"tanya Sehun frontal yang membuat Tao kembali merona hebat. Pemuda panda itu melirik Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya dengan smirk evilnya.

" Ehm, eh- itu..euhmm.." Tao tak tahu harus menjawab apa,ia tak terbiasa berbicara hal setabu itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah tomat di belakang bahu Chanyeol. Yang justru itu membuat keempat orang lainnya semakin terkekeh oleh sifatnya yang pemalu.

" Astaga Chanyeol,pantas saja kau begitu menggilainya,dia memang sangat menggemaskan. _Aigoo_..." ucap Luhan gemas akan sikap Tao yang malu malu tapi mau.

" Hahaha... Tentu saja Luhan _hyung_, itu sebabnya aku takkan melepasnya walau sedetikpun,aku terlalu mencintainya _hyung_..."jawab Chanyeol menarik bahu Tao hingga kini pemuda itu berhadapan langsung dengannya,ditangkupnya wajah kekasihnya itu dan tanpa aba aba ia meraup bibir curve itu dan melumatnya lembut.

Tao kaget bukan main oleh ulah kekasihnya,ingin rasanya ia menolak ciuman itu,namun tangan Chanyeol sudah terlebih dulu membelenggu tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman itu.

Dan yang dapat ia lakukan saat ini adalah pasrah dan menuruti semua kemauan Chanyeol.

Ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan mengalungkan lengannya dileher Chanyeol begitu seluruh persendian tubuhnya melemas secara mendadak oleh desiran nafsu yang mengalir perlahan. Ia melenguh halus saat semuanya terasa semakin menuntut dan meminta lebih.

" Astaga,dasar kau _hyung_,ternyata sama saja mesumnya dengan Kris _hyung_!" gerutu Sehun melihat perbuatan Chanyeol. Dan yang lainnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan tiba tiba...

PRAKK!

Suara itu menghentikan semuanya,termasuk kelima orang lainnya yang masih terhipnotis oleh pasangan baru itupun langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Kris,dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat pecahan gelas kaca yang dicengkramnya barusan. Begitu kuat cengkraman itu hingga gelas kaca tipis itu hancur berkeping keping.

" K-Kris _sajangnim_..."panggil Lay lirih saat Kris tak mau membuka genggaman tangannya yang mulai mengalirkan darah dari sela sela jemarinya.

Tao dan yang lainnya mengernyit melihat pasangan ini.

" Kris,ada apa dengan kalian hemm? Ayolah guys,kita berkumpul disini untuk bersenang senang,bukan untuk meributkan hal hal yang ak jelas seperti itu."interupsi Chanyeol mulai jengah melihat kedua sahabatnya itu.

Kedua orang itu hanya terdiam dan terlihat tak ingin membalas ucapan Chanyeol barusan, begitupun dengan yang lainnya mereka hanya bisa saling pandang. Membuat suasana diruangan itu menjadi tegang seketika.

Tiba tiba Tao bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mengabaikan Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Tak lama kemudian ia keluar dengan membawa sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berisi obat obatan.

Tao lalu mendudukkan dirinya tepat disebelah Kris,dan tanpa sepatah katapun yang terucap dari bibirnya,Tao meraih tangan Kris yang masih terkepal kuat dan memandang _namja_ itu seolah memintanya untuk membuka tangan.

Kris cukup kaget dengan apa yang ia lakukan,begitupun dengan Chanyeol dan yang lainnya. Hanya saja mereka tetap diam dan menunggu kejadian selanjutnya.

Sesaat kemudian Kris membuka kepalan tangannya perlahan, dan itu cukup membuat kelima orang yang berada di ruangan itu termasuk Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya heran, namun tidak untuk Lay, karena _namja_ itu kini menatap Kris dengan tatapan terluka. Ia tahu pasti jika alasan Kris melakukan hal seperti itu adalah Tao.

Sedangkan Kris sendiri menatap tajam ke arah Tao saat jemari lembut dari pemuda panda itu mulai membelai luka di tangannya dengan kapas. Tak ada ekspresi yang berbeda dari _namja_ itu, tenang dan santai. Bahkan Kris seperti tak mengenal pemuda disampingnya itu. Tao yang dikenalnya dulu begitu polos , manis , juga sedikit ceroboh. Tao-nya juga tak pernah memakai make up apapun meski hanya sekedar _sun block_ saja.

Sangat berbeda dengan sosok Tao yang ada disebelahnya saat ini,entah kenapa ia merasa Tao yang ini terlihat begitu bersinar, dia terlihat lebih indah dengan senyum yang mengembang manis di bibirnya yang terlapisi oleh lip gloss tak berwarna. Kulitnya juga terlihat lebih halus dari sebelumnya,dan wajahnya terlihat berseri saat ia tersenyum, dan sayangnya senyum itu tak lagi untuknya. Sejujurnya ia sangat mengagumi sosok disampingnya itu.

Tao masih membersihkan luka ditangan Kris dengan sabar,dan setelah yakin luka itu bersih, Tao mulai membalutnya dengan kain kasa yang sudah disiapkannya.

" Boleh aku bertanya _hyung_?"tanyanya yang entah ditujukan pada siapa sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya membalut luka itu.

" Kau mau tanya apa hemm?" tanya Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan beralih posisi kesebelah Tao dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu dari belakang dengan posesif

Tao terkekeh geli saat Chanyeol menyurukkan wajahnya perpotongan lehernya. Kedua lengan kokoh pemuda tampan itu kini sudah melingkar dengan indah diperutnya, sesekali ia terkekeh geli saat kekasihnya itu menciumi lehernya, menghirup harum dari aroma tubuh yang begitu memabukkannya itu.

Kris menggemeretakkan giginya tanpa sadar,dan ia bersumpah demi apapun,ia ingin berteriak dan mengatakan kepada semuanya jika Tao adalah miliknya dan tak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya,tak terkecuali Chanyeol sekalipun. Tapi ia sadar dimana posisinya sekarang. Ia tak lebih dari seorang pencuri yang tengah tertangkap basah. Bahkan berharap jika Tao mau memaafkannya pun, ia tak berani.

Dan lagi lagi hatinya kembali sakit saat melihat Tao yang tengah tertawa geli ketika tangan Chanyeol bermain main di perut _namja_ itu. Begitu bahagianya hingga seolah olah kehadirannya tak pernah ada.

" Aku hanya tak mengerti saja pada mereka berdua _hyung_, kenapa Lay _hyung_ memanggil Kris _hyung_ dengan sebutan _sajangnim_? Bukankah mereka itu sepasang kekasih?" tanya Tao tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari gerakan nya membalut luka ditangan Kris.

Chanyeol dan keempat pemuda lainnya tampak mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan dari Tao barusan. Sedikit banyak mereka juga bingung akan sikap Lay yang tak biasa itu.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan," Jadi begini Peach, Lay itu adalah sekretaris Kris, yang juga merupakan cinta pertama Kris. Namun sayangnya saat ini Kris sudah mempunyai kekasih yang sudah direstui oleh orang tua Kris. Dan kau tahu, bahwa saat ini mereka tinggal serumah."jawabnya kemudian.

Tao mengangguk samar, sekilas ia melirik ke arah Kris yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka.

" Oh jadi gitu ya ceritanya? Ah kau jahat sekali Kris _hyung_! Apa kau tak kasihan pada kekasihmu itu huh? Bagaimana jika ia mengetahui kau selingkuh dengan Lay _hyung_? " dan pertanyaan beruntun itu benar benar mampu menohok hati kedua orang disamping itu, Kris dan Lay.

_Sekarang apa yang dapat ia katakan untuk membuktikan jika ini hanyalah mimpi buruk? Kata kata apa yang tepat ia gunakan untuk membela diri?_

_Jawabannya ialah tak ada._

Kedua orang itu sadar jika mereka memang bersalah, mereka hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkan semua tuduhan orang lain tentang mereka yang memang benar adanya.

Dan pertanyaan dari Tao barusan seakan menambah tegang suasana diruangan itu. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara dan suasana semakin sepi sampai sampai suara nafas mereka terdengar dengan jelas.

Chanyeol dan kelima orang temannya minus Tao tentunya, tahu betul bagaimana sifat Kris yang tak suka urusan pribadinya dicampuri oleh orang lain. Dan Chanyeol cukup khawatir saat Tao tiba tiba menanyakan hal itu pada pemuda berambut pirang itu.

" Sudahlah Peach, biarkan saja mereka seperti itu, toh sampai saat ini kekasih Kris itu tak mengetahuinya. Dan semuanya berjalan baik saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir, okey?" ucapnya sambil terus memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu dari belakang. Dapat ia rasakan jika kekasihnya itu tengah menghela nafasnya berat.

" Hmm,baiklah _hyung_, kurasa Kris _hyung_ juga tak ingin membahas masalah itu. Maafkan aku _ne_ ,Kris _hyung_... Aku tak bermaksud mencampuri urusan kalian kok,hanya saja aku tahu dengan pasti bagaimana perasaan kekasihmu jika nanti ia mengetahuinya,karna aku juga merasakan hal yang sama..." sahut Tao dengan memasang wajah manisnya lagi,dan Kris tahu jika _namja_ disampingnya itu masih sangat kecewa padanya.

Tak ada satupun yang membalas ucapannya itu,termasuk Chanyeol yang juga tampak berfikir,sejujurnya ia juga setuju dengan kata kata kekasihnya itu. Namun mereka tak punya hak untuk mencampuri urusan pribadi sahabatnya bukan?

Kembali Kris menatap _namja_ disampingnya itu dengan tatapan terlukanya,kini ia benar benar merasa berada diposisi Tao dulu,dikhianati oleh orang orang yang tak pernah ia duga. Sekali lagi,itu sangat menyakitkan,apalagi saat ini Tao seperti membalasnya dengan terang terangan.

"_Hyung_... Kurasa malam ini aku tidak jadi menginap disini." ucap Tao tiba tiba yang membuat Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya dan sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya.

" Eh? Memangnya kenapa kau tak jadi menginap disini Peach, bukankah kau sudah berjanji _eoh_?" tanya Chanyeol tak rela.

Tao kembali menghembuskan nafasnya pelan," Aku lupa jika ada tugas yang belum kukerjakan dan punya tertinggal di rumah. Jadi boleh kan aku pulang _hyung_?" tanyanya memasang wajah melasnya pada sang kekasih.

Dan kini giliran Chanyeol yang menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah, sejujurnya ia memang tak rela Tao tak jadi menginap di rumahnya, namun ia juga tak bisa menolak apapun yang diinginkan oleh sang kekasih.

" Hhhh... Baiklah, kalau begitu _hyung_ akan menyuruh Jung _ahjusi_ untuk mengantarmu pulang." ucapnya kemudian meraih ponselnya dan menelepon sopir pribadinya itu.

Tao hanya mengangguk dan segera membereskan kotak obatnya itu begitu ia selesai membalut luka di tangan Kris. Setelah itu ia beranjak bangkit untuk mengembalikan kotak itu ke tempatnya.

Begitu Tao masuk ke dalam, Sehun dan Kai menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol, sejujurnya mereka cukup marah oleh sikap lemah Chanyeol pada kekasihnya itu.

" _Hyung_, kau yakin mengijinkankannya pulang? Bagaimana jika dia masih mencintai kekasihnya yang dulu? Apa kau tak takut dia akan kembali dengan kekasihnya?" pertanyaan demi pertanyaan itu meluncur mulus dari kedua sahabatnya itu. Chanyeol kembali menghela nafasnya.

" Dia pemuda yang tulus dan setia, aku percaya dia akan menghianatiku Kai, Sehun. Jadi kalian tak perlu khawatir." jawabnya datar. Keempat sahabatnya itu tampak masih akan melancarkan protes nya lagi saat Tao kembali ke ruangan itu dengan tas selempang menyampir indah di pundaknya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, " Dan kalian tak perlu khawatir begitu,bukankah sudah kukatakan jika Peach hanya akan tinggal dengan kekasihnya itu hingga kelulusannya tiga bulan kedepan,dan setelah itu kami akan segera menikah,dan kami juga sudah mendapat restu dari _Eomma_." jelasnya sambil mengulurkkan tangannya pada kekasihnya dan menarik pemuda itu untuk duduk dipangkuannya lagi. Terlihat dengan jelas betapa ia sangat mencintai _namja_ panda itu.

" _Mwo_? Jadi kau serius ingin menikah dengannya _hyung_?" seru Sehun dengan hebohnya. Chanyeol dan Tao mengangguk bersama, " Kami memang sudah merencanakan ini,bahkan aku dan Tao sudah memiliki rencana untuk mengadopsi seorang bayi nantinya jika Tao sudah siap mengurus seorang anak." lanjut Chanyeol yang langsung mendapat teriakan kagum dari dua orang _namja_ yang berstatus _uke_ diruangan itu-Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

" Woaaahh kau romantis sekali Chanyeol _hyung_. Ya,Sehunnie... Kapan kita seperti mereka _eoh_?" rajuk Luhan pada kekasihnya-Sehun. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

" Aigooo... Ternyata rusa cantikku ini ingin menikah _eoh_? " tanya Sehun menggoda sang kekasih, membuat _namja_ cantik itu menunduk malu dan mencubit pinggangnya hingga ia meringis kesakitan.

Kontan saja itu membuat Chanyeol dan teman temannya terkekeh geli. Dan suasana di ruangan itu kembali mencair begitu keempat orang lainnya sibuk dengan celotehnya masing masing membicarakan tentang rencana pernikahan Chanyeol dan Tao.

Kris kembali menelan semua perasaannya,sebuah tamparan keras untuk hatinya saat ini,mengingat ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Tao tentangnya, ia takut kehilangan,ia sangat takut akan ditinggalkan,terlebih itu oleh Tao.

Tao melirik kearah Kris sebentar,ia sangat tahu apa yang difikirkan Kris saat ini, ia lalu menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum ia beranjak bangun dari duduknya," Maafkan aku _ge_,tapi kurasa ini yang terbaik untuk kita berdua"

_Dapatkah aku menahan malam yang menelan senja?_

_Dapatkah aku bernafas saat kau ambil semua desir angin yang melayang?_

_Aku tak bisa,aku tak mampu menembus batas jiwaku untuk terlepas dari kuasamu..._

_Maafkan aku,maafkan aku yang lupa jika pagi tetaplah akan menjelang walau sekeras apapun aku mengejar sang bulan..._

_Aku terbuai oleh belaian sang bayu yang melenakan._

_Dan kini aku terperosok dalam lubang yang sangat gelap,tanpamu..._

_Tanpa cahaya yang selalu kugenggam dalam asa._

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Euhm... Ada yang masih inget gak ma nich ff?

Iya, ngaku dech low ngaret banget updatenya,gak mau beralasaan macem macem,otakku emang lemot banget,ketambahan ama kerjaan yang numpuk pas menjelang lebaran China bikin aku kek stres sendiri.#ehmalahcurcol.

Maaf...

Aku juga mau bilang makasih banget buat yang dah maw review di ff ini.

Dan juga minta maaf banget coz lagi lagi aku gak bisa balas review kalian satu persatu,bukan aku sombong,tapi emang aku gak punya waktu yang cukup.#bow

Tapi beneran loh aku baca review kalian kok,sumpah seneng banget rasanya. Padahal awalnya aku sempet ragu mw ngepost nih ff.

Semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan ea...

.

.

.

.

.

Dan seperti biasanya, aku cuma mau mengucapkan terima kasih banget buat yang sudah mau mampir baca FF absurd ini.

Ini bebas kok...

Yang sekedar mau membaca saja silahkan...

Yang bersedia mereview juga silahkan, senang banget aku malahan...

Coz itu bakal menambah semangat nulis aku. Muehehehe...

.

.

.

.

.

Last...

I Love TaoRis and you


End file.
